Football and The White Picket Fence
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: After years of living away, Shy Bella Swan moves back to Forks, to finish her last two years of high school. What happens when Bella catches the attention of Mr. Popular and Star Quarter-back Edward Cullen. Will they get together? Can Bella handle the rumours that follow Edward? And will the pair come out on top? High school fan fiction, AH, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the first chapter of Football and The White Picket Fence. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Outfits for Chapters can be found on my profile.**

**Loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**BPOV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now starting our descent into Seattle, please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and that any carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices also, until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

'This is it Bella. No turning back now,' I think to myself, gazing out the small round window at the city below which becomes clearer as we pass through the dense grey clouds that are permanently residing over the Seattle skyline.

Rain… and grey, grey clouds. That pretty much sums up the weather that can be expected from Washington, a drastic change from the stifling heat of Arizona that I'm used to. Not that I ever liked the sun particularly, I've lived in a few warm places before, where the sun is always out and… I'm as pale as vampire that has not seen the sun in 300 years.

Maybe my pale complexion will help me fit in here. I hope I fit in.

My plain appearance should help me anyway, I'm nothing special… and I know it…

Don't get me wrong, I'm not horrible looking… I'm just plain, old Bella. My pale skin is a contrast to my dull brown hair, which is curled slightly at the end falling just past my shoulders, and my eyes match by being a boring shade of brown.

I get my eyes from Charlie.

Charlie's my dad… my estranged dad that I have only seen, at the most, just once a year during my summer vacations. But even that hasn't happened in 3 years, meaning the last time I saw him was when I was 13. And yet here I am, on a plane, and moving across the country to live with him in the small, unknown town of Forks for my last two years of high school. And with all these things considered, I should upset about moving but… I'm not. I'm actually happy to be getting away from Arizona, the sun, and my mom and her new husband, Phil.

Being with Renée wasn't easy. She had divorced Charlie when I was only 2 years old. Renée was an eccentric, overbearing, and dare I say Self-centred mom. And all those years ago, in the middle of the night, grabbed our stuff and left with me in tow. Not even telling Charlie, only sending him the divorce papers in the mail. I never really got why she did it, and I guess I'll never know, because whenever I asked her about it she would just brush it off and tell me, _"Forks was just not for me, I'm a free spirit, I need to spread my wings and find myself. You understand that don't you Bella?"_

No. I Don't Mom.

After we left, the two of us proceeded to move around the U.S, from state to state, so my mom can _'Find herself'. _

And she did find herself, with Larry in Ohio, Brian in California, then Paul in Dallas, Daniel in Tennessee, Brad in Florida and finally Phil in Arizona. Renée tried to fool me but let's face it I was old enough to understand that we were moving again to get away from the men she had fooled around with, and not because _'it feels wrong' _or _'I just haven't found myself yet'_. Don't get me wrong my life wasn't horrible; it was just… not for me. I like stability; I would have liked always having a friend to talk to or to go out with, and a school where I wasn't always the new girl. Although, I guess that did kind of happen towards the end. For the last 3 years, we had been living in Phoenix, Arizona, because at last this is where Renée believed she had _'found herself'._ It was her spiritual home… or in other words, she had found Phil.

Phil was a lot younger than my mom, but she had somehow managed to bag him. Phil was in his mid-twenties and was a lawyer. Specifically, he was a defence lawyer, who would get guilty and dangerous people off the hook for the crimes they had done. I hated what he did, and I would tell him he was doing the wrong thing, by letting all these guilty people go free. And to say me and Phil had had many disagreements over the matter was an understatement. However, he would always say the same thing to end these said arguments with, _'Izzy, you just don't understand kid, it's just business.'_ That would basically sums up mine and Phil's relationship. We didn't get along.

I hated that he called me Izzy, and I used to hate the way he looked at me sometimes, it made me very uncomfortable. But Renée was happy, so I kept my opinions to myself.

However, I did have the feeling that Renée had fallen in love with Phil's bank balance, then actually being in love with him. I came to this conclusion when Renée started having shopping sprees day after day, spa days every other weekend, and the romantic getaways for two them. I admit, I did enjoy all the new clothes and everything to start with, but after a while it just made me feel bad. So as it went on, I started refusing to take them off Renée, which in turn pissed off Phil, and is probably the reason why I am sitting here on this plane to Forks.

But I wasn't bothered by material things. There was only one thing I wanted in life and that is Love.

To fall in love with someone who accepts me for me. A person who makes me feel loved all day, from the moment I wake up, to the moment I go to bed… only for me to dream about him and about us.

That is what I want, a life completely opposite to my mothers. I want to graduate high school and go to college, and get a degree, fall in love, get married and have children.

Something that Renée didn't understand and used to tease me about. Saying I would never get that perfect _white picket fence_ life like I dreamed of, so I should just get my head out of the clouds and back into the real world and marry for money. Now when I think about it, I wonder if she saying was I wasn't smart enough, or pretty enough for my dream to happen and I will turn out just like her. But I'm determined not too. When she said that to me it was when I realized she had changed a lot more than just on the outside since dating Phil. And I really shouldn't have been surprised when a week ago; I came home from the movies with my best friend Ivy, to find mom and Phil waiting for me. I found it odd considering they would have just come back from a couples cruise around Hawaii, so prepared myself for the worst.

_"Bella sweetie, we've been waiting for you to come home, come a sit with us we have some news," Holding out a hand for me to take. Phil had stopped pacing the room since I entered and turned in my direction with a smirk on his face.  
>"Oh Bella! It's finally happened, we did it!"<br>"Did what?"  
>"In Hawaii, Phil asked me to marry him and of course I said yes!" Renée exclaimed as she lifted her left hand to show me a huge obnoxious diamond ring.<br>"And Phil being Phil insisted we did it then and there! Isn't it wonderful?"  
>I replied with a half-hearted 'of course' and hugged my mom, because I was happy for her, I was, but I still had that dreadful feeling about the relationship. And as I pulled back from my mother's hug, I saw a look being exchanged between her and Phil. Renée looked at me with tears in her eyes, glancing back to Phil who let out an angry, impatient sigh.<br>"What your mother is trying to say is that as we are now married, we are ready to live our life now. Together! Just the two of us!" he spat out angrily, "You have been hanging around and holding us back for too long now, Izzy! We don't need a teenager ruining our newly wed fun. So it's time for you to leave!"  
>After hearing this, my head snapped towards Renée to get some sort of explanation. Only she completely ignored me and pushed past me to get to Phil where they kissed passionately. This went on for far too long, and as it got more and more heated, they began to make disgusting moans and whimpers. All of this made me sick to my stomach, and I had to get out. <em>

_I ran quickly to the door needing some fresh air… some time to take in the news… but most of all just some space to get away from them. My own mother had just told me to leave, so she could play house with her new husband. With one last look over my shoulder as I left, I saw Renée and Phil hugging. My mother's back towards me, and Phil looking over her and directly at me with that same slimy smirk on his face, that said it all. _

And that was it.

I stayed at my best friend Ivy's house for the week, her mom understood, and over the past few years had been more of a mother to me than my own. I only returned to pack up my things to move. And this morning, more emotion and tears were shared between me and Ivy, along with her family, than were shared between me and my own mother. She had not said a word to me all week since Phil told me to leave, the only words we exchanged were a single 'Goodbye' to each other at the airport. She had definitely changed, and I was glad I was getting out of there before things got any worse. So to say the least, I was happy about moving.

Of course it was a mixture of emotions, considering I had moved so many times in the past, but this time it was during high school. And as if high school isn't tough enough, I get to be the new girl AND the daughter of the Chief of Police in Forks.

The whole flight I have wondered about what the school will be like and what the town will be like. How people will react to the estranged daughter of the Chief of Police returning to Forks? I wondered if anybody knows why?

"… and from all of us on-board we hope you had a pleasant flight and enjoy your time in Seattle, Washington." I was pulled out of my thought by the air stewardess making one final announcement, indicating we had already landed at SeaTac.

'This is it Bella. No turning back now,' I thought to myself, as I gathered my belonging together, stuffing a magazine and my half drank bottle of water into my favourite worn-out brown satchel, put my iPhone in pocket and begin to exit the plane. Once off, I head straight to baggage claim to find my luggage, I only have two suitcases, as over the past week me and Ivy had shipped the rest of my belonging to Charlie ahead of my arrival so I didn't have to think about Arizona once I left. But I won't be able to forget it completely and I wouldn't want too, as moving to Forks has forced me to leave my only true friend I have ever had, Ivy Sullivan. I grab my phone out my pocket and click the lock button to see a picture of me and Ivy together, having fun as always, showing me sticking me tongue out at the camera as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile down at the picture and remember the words Ivy said to me as we parted ways at the airport earlier today, 'Give them hell girl! You're gonna rock it!' I hope she's right.

With one last look at the phone, I put it back in my pocket and make my way swiftly through to arrivals to find Charlie…ugh… I mean Dad. I have to stop calling him Charlie; I know he will hate it if I don't call him dad. I scan through the faces in arrivals. I've not seen Charlie in a couple of years but I'm sure he won't have changed; he never seems to in my mind. I guess it's that type of stability I like. I stand on my tip-toes trying to tower over the crowd that stands in front of me to find him. And then I see him standing towards the back of the crowd, out of the way, looking just like I remember. He's dressed in his police uniform, shifting from foot to foot while looking around for me. I quickly approach him and as soon as he spots me a smile appears on his face just like I couldn't stop the smile appearing on mine also. And when we are within arm's reach of each other, without a word, we hug tightly, embracing in the middle of the crowd. When we finally part there are tears in his eyes as he looks down at me holding onto my shoulders, "I'm so sorry Bells, you should never have been treated like that… ever. But I'm glad you here, with me. Your finally home Bells," he whispers to me, finishing with a kiss on top of my head. My dad is a man of few words, but when he does decide to grace them upon us, they are just what you need.  
>"I'm glad I'm here too dad, and thanks."<br>"Any time Bells, any time." He replies, while taking hold of my luggage from me and leading me out the airport doors.

I cringe slightly when I see the cruiser waiting for us in the parking lot remembering that was Charlie's only form of transport, therefore meaning my only form of transport. I had a car in Arizona but with the way things ended it didn't seem right to ask Renée and Phil if I could keep it and have it shipped, so I abandoned it. Something I might end up regretting. The ride to Forks was long and quiet, conversation between me and Charlie was minimal, but that didn't bother me too much. I liked the quiet; it gave me a chance to think clearly for the first time this past week and ready myself for what was to come. I dozed off and on throughout the drive to Forks, but woke in time to see us entry the town's limits and pass the _Welcome to Forks_ sign. I took in my surrounding through the car window as we passed, seeing a few shops on the Main street which ran through the middle of town, along with the diner Charlie has told me about before and the High school I will attend for the next two years. Just seeing it made me feel slightly sick. Then before I knew it, we were pulling up to a two story white house, with black shutters and a large tree beside it. Once I was out of the car, Charlie wrapped one arm around my shoulders and gestured to the house with the other, "Welcome home Bells!"

And for once in my 16 years, I _did_ finally feel at home.

And I had a feeling things were only going to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Like? Review! <strong>

**Thanks xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Hope you all had a good new years, and here is to a great 2015!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have read this story so far, I hope you are enjoying it, and here is Chapter 2 for you guys.**

**Links to outfits for this story are on my profile, so check them out. **

**Thanks again, and please review... Well Enjoy!**

**Loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**BPOV**

I spent my first weekend in Forks settling into my new life.

All the boxes Ivy and I had packed up and shipped had made it safe and sound across country, so I didn't have to wait to start my unpacking. Charlie's house was just how I remembered.

Well… actually I was only two when Renée left with me, but from the décor I could imagine it was still the same. But I liked it. It was totally… 'Charlie'.

He did surprise me however, with my room. After seeing the rest of the house, I expected to see it still decorated with pale yellow walls and teddy bear stickers… but I was wrong.

He said it was nothing, no effort at all, just something for him to do. But he only found out that I was moving here this week, and yet my room was done, with the smell of fresh paint still in the air.

_We clambered up the stairs together, my dad leading the way with one of my suitcases in hand. Pausing in the crapped hallway, I took in the small space, as Charlie pointed out the different rooms, "That's my room… the bathroom is in the middle… There's only the one, I hope that won't be a problem?"  
>'Right one bathroom…'<br>"No, that's fine; I'm not your typical girl. I don't spend hours on end in the bathroom anyway!" I say with a chuckle.  
>"Well, this is your room; I hope its okay… I didn't know what colours to do it. If it's not right, we can change it…" He rambles, which I cut off by pushing open the door. I walk in slowly and take in my surrounding, while Charlie stands silently at the door waiting for some sort of reaction. <em>

_And I have to say Charlie has done a good job. Three of the walls were cream, with the main wall opposite the window was a deep almost a plum colour. The head of the bed was against that wall, and it was covered in a purple comforter that matched the curtains. There was a full length mirror across the room and a desk with a work lamp, while my shipped boxes were piled up next to it, ready for me to unpack.  
>"That work lamp it pretty good. And the colour I thought you might like it, but if not like I said we can change it."<br>"No, no. It's perfect! I love it dad, thank you." I say, as I give him a hug. It's awkward. I know it, and Charlie knows it. He's not one for showing emotion, and my sudden outburst and hug had obviously took him by surprise causing him to blush and scuttle away, telling me he would be downstairs if I needed him and leaving me alone in my new room. _

As I looked around my room now, I love it even more. After adding all my stuff, it had given it a homey feel. I had put up some white fairy lights along the back of my bed, hung some posters on my walls and had placed hundreds of pictures around the room. I love pictures. They are freeze frames of memories, there to help you remember all the adventures you have had over the years. I have a ton of picture, most of me and Ivy, as well as ones of me and dad from past summers we spent together, and even some of Renée, from before Phil, when we were still close.

It's Sunday night, and I can't help my mind from wondering to tomorrow morning, and what it will be like when I start at Forks High. As I think about it, I start to feel sick to my stomach about all the eyes that will be on me, staring at me, as well as all the whispers that I will know will be said behind my back. I shake my head lightly, trying to stop the thoughts from creeping in.

'Stop getting ahead of yourself, Swan'

I'm interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I look down at the screen to its Ivy. I answer quickly, flopping down on my bed.

"Hey Iv."  
><em>"Hey gurlll… what's going on? How's Spoons?"<em>  
>I let out a belly laugh, "Ivy… it's Forks! You know it is! And… its okay, I guess. It rains a lot, and I mean A LOT. Since I got here, it hasn't stopped."<br>_"Yeah yeah, Forks, Spoons, same difference. And I wasn't asking about the weather, I want to know what's really going on. Have you met anyone yet? Any cute boys? Any girls that will replace me? Because I will come down there and kick some ass if I have to!"_  
>I giggle at the thought, "I know you would, but don't worry I will never replace you! Besides I haven't really met anyone yet… Oh! Wait, I did meet my dad's best friend's son, Jacob. He lives in La Push, so we won't be going to school together, but he was nice."<br>_"Nice as in nice? Or, nice as in cute? Because if it's the second, I want details!"_  
>"No Ivy, just nice. He's a year younger than me, and I kind of got this kid brother kind of vibe from him anyway. But, we may have a problem with his opinion of me, because with all the gooey eyes he was giving me he may not think of me as just a sister."<br>Ivy let out a huge laugh at that, and I couldn't help but giggle along, _"Aww… the poor boy. But can't say I blame him, you are gorgeous!"  
><em>"Yeah…yeah…"  
><em>"No! I'm serious; you don't see yourself clearly, do you?"<em>  
>"Okay, enough! I haven't told you my news!"<br>_"What news? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"_  
>"Jacob and his dad were over earlier, because Jacob had done some work on a truck for Charlie, which…. turns out to me MY TRUCK! I no longer have to worry about turning up to school with my dad in the cruiser!"<br>_"Niceee! What's it like?"_  
>"Well it may not be as nice as the car I had back in Arizona, but that's not the point. I love it, because my dad got it me. It's a red pick-up truck, probably older than my dad, and way older than me, but it's nice." I sigh.<br>There was a long pause from Ivy, but she finally spoke it was in a more serious tone then our banter, _"I'm happy for you Bells, you seem so happy there already, and you have only been there two days! Of course, I miss you but if this is better for you, than I can't be selfish and lock you in my attic,"_ she laughs at the end.  
>"I am happy Ivy, more than I have been the past 3 years with Renée and Phil."<br>_"Have you heard from you mom?"  
><em>"No, I don't know if I will but I don't want to make the first move. At least, not until I'm over what she did to me a bit more."  
><em>"Don't blame you! I would never talk to my mom again if she did something like that to me. And that Phil…argh… he gave ME the creeps!"<br>_"Yeah, anyway, I best get going. I need to have dinner and then prepare for the big day tomorrow."  
><em>"Oh right, starting a new high school. You don't need to worry Bells. What have I told you before? You're gonna rock it!"<em>  
>"Thanks Ivy, I don't know what I would do without you!"<br>_"You would just never survive! And I want a call tomorrow to fill me in on your first day, and tell me all the gossip!"_  
>"Okay will do. I love you Iv."<br>_"Love you too! Oh, and tomorrow wear those jeans that make you ass look great okay, with the heeled boots! For me, Please?"  
><em>I giggle at her spontaneous request, but have to agree. "Will do! But I have to put my foot down at the heeled boots!"  
><em>"Fine! Sneakers it is. Jeez, did I not teach you anything?"<br>_"You did! I would just prefer not to make a fool of myself on my first day and fall flat on my face!"  
><em>"Okay, I see your point, anyway love you, Bye!"<em>  
>"Bye!"<br>I let out a large sigh as I hang up the phone. Ivy always makes me feel better, but I just wish I had her here with me to get through this first day.

I headed downstairs, to greet my dad, who had just walked in the door with a pizza in hand.  
>"Hey Bells, I thought pizza was a good idea for tonight's dinner, so you don't have to worry about making anything before the big day tomorrow."<br>I smile at how thoughtful Charlie was being, understanding that the situation I had been put in has been difficult on me the last few days, "Thanks dad, sounds good to me, but from tomorrow we have to start eating proper food, not just take out, okay?" I reply while grabbing some plates, as well as a soda for me and a beer for my dad.  
>He knows I'm right and with a reluctant sigh agrees, "Fine, but how about we go to the diner tomorrow so you can tell me all about your first day and then we will start to eat 'proper' food as you say." He responds with air quotes around the word 'proper'. We talked a little as we ate our pizza and watched a little TV. It was relaxing, and I felt completely comfortable just lazing about with Charlie. When it got late Charlie fell asleep in his chair, snoring lightly. I've found this to be a bit of a habit of his, falling asleep in front of the TV. I decided to tidy up a bit, before heading up to bed, ready to get an early night ahead of tomorrow.<p>

I nudged Charlie awake, telling him I was heading up stairs and he immediately followed, mumbling something as we trudged up the stairs together. Before parting ways, he kissed me on top of my head and bid me goodnight, before slipping into the bathroom.

I quickly changed, into a pair of short shorts and a vest, had a quick wash before finally climbing into bed, relaxing instantly into the soft mattress. It did however, take me a while to actually fall asleep, as all I could think about were all the different ways tomorrow could go, and what was ahead for me at Forks High School.

**~ ~ ~ FaTWPF ~ ~ ~**

The next morning I woke up before my alarm.

My stomach doing summersaults, as my nerves got the better of me.

Charlie had left early, so I didn't have to wait to jump in the shower. I took my time and washed my hair and body, shaving, and even appealing a bit of my favourite strawberry body lotion. I felt like I may as well make an effort on my first day.

After all it's always good to make a good first impression.

I spent time blow drying my hair carefully, letting it dry into its natural curls, and then tidying it slight with some tongs. I've never really got into the whole make-up thing, but today I did apply a small amount of eyeliner and mascara, to frame my brown eyes. As well as adding a bit of blush on my cheekbones, and finally some lip-gloss. I then dressed in the skin tight black jeans, which Ivy had suggested for me to wear, a black vest, and a red and black checked fitted shirt over the top. I pulled on my favourite black converses, grabbed my black satchel and headed downstairs.

Charlie had left a note on the table wishing me good luck, and saying he would meet me at the diner at 6 later. I grabbed a bottle of water and a cereal bar before heading out the door to my truck.

I thought the school would be pretty much empty when I arrived, considering it was still early… but I was wrong.

The parking lot was full of student, hanging around cars in small groups, and walking towards the main building.

But it was as if there was some sort of gravitational pull as I drove into the lot, because everyone stopped and looked my way. This only made me more nervous.

I fidgeted in my seat as I pulled up into a space, sitting for a moment to collect my thoughts and calm my nerves before actually getting out. Before getting out, I grabbed my Ray-ban from my bag, because for the first time since I had arrived in Forks, it was actually sunny. I also thought my sunglasses would help me hide a bit, and make me feel more comfortable if people stared.

It was then, when Ivy's words ran through my head, making me smile, _'Give them hell girl! You're gonna rock it!'_

'I've got to make Ivy proud', I thought.

So with my head held high I got out of my truck, and started towards the main building to the office. As I walked across the parking lot, I could feel what felt like a hundreds pairs of eyes on me, but I tried not to let it bother me.

As I walked, I glanced around, hidden by my Ray-bans, slowly taking in my surrounding and the people around me. It was then; from across the parking lot, that something caught my eye. Or should I say someone.

He was getting out of a silver Volvo close to the school building. I could only see the back of him, but there was something about him that had me mesmerised instantly. It was at that moment, that I was glad to be wearing my sunglasses, so I could check him out, and not get caught. He wore dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt and had a grey hoodie thrown on top. I wanted him to turn around so bad, and when he finally did, I was not disappointed.

He was beautiful.

Weird, I know... I would never describe a boy as beautiful but he was. And hot… and sexy… and arghhhh….

I've only just seen him, and I want to know everything about him.

He had pale skin that looked like it would be smooth to the touch. And was muscular in build, not too bulky but just enough to know he worked out. He was tall too, probably about a foot taller than my 5 foot 4 stature. I like guys that are taller than me, not that I've dated any, or anyone for that matter, but I just had this thing about height. It thought if he was taller, he could protect me with his towering figure.

And this guy's hair just made me want to run my finger through it.

It was a bronze colour that shined in the sunlight, and he had that whole 'I just got out of bed after having sex' look going on. I loved it! He had a pair of Ray-bans balanced on his straight nose that made me wonder what colour his eyes were. But I didn't wonder for too long, because his jawline distracted me, it looked so strong and sexy it made me want to lick it.

'_Oh god! What is wrong with me?! I have never thought about a guy like this before!"_

I have to snap out of this.

He had just greeted a group of 4 guys with a manly handshake/ man hug, and they were all laughing and talking excitedly about something. Then, I saw his amazing smile for the first time, as he talked with his friends. A kind of half smile, half smirk thing, his straight white teeth showing, making my knees go weak at just the sight.

They were all standing near the entrance of the school as I was walked past them, and when I did, my sexy stranger _seemed_ to stop paying attention to his friends and look in my direction.

'No Bella, don't be stupid as if he was looking at plain old you!' I thought and sighed, carrying on past his group and up the stairs to the doors. But as I continue to walk I have this feeling that I was being watched, and not the same feeling I had when all the other students were looking at me a minute ago, this was something else. It was as if I was being scanned over, head to toe, from behind, and it made me tingle all over. Without thinking I turned around only to find Mr Sexy still looking in my direction, completely ignoring his friends. Although he seemed to be looking in my direction, I couldn't be sure because his eyes were hidden by his own sunglasses. After what seemed like a few moments of us looking at each other, he looked down shyly, rocking from the balls of his feet to his heel. I also ducked my head, hiding the sudden blush that had appeared on my cheeks, and turning quickly towards the office.

In the office I was greeted by an overly cheerful elderly lady, who I found out to be Mrs Cope. She sorted me out with my schedule, and a yellow slip that would have to be signed by all my teachers and returned to the office at the end of the day. As I exited the office, I scanned over my schedule. First period I had English, then math, Spanish, Government, Lunch and my day ended with Biology and Gym. At the top of my schedule Mrs Cope had put my locker number and combination. I glanced at my watch, hoping I would have enough time to find my locker before my first class. After some searching, I did eventually find my locker, and started to put some of my stuff away when a girl approached and opened the locker next to me. She was slender and about my height, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She had long dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were covered with cute oval glasses.  
>"Hi… you're Isabella Swan, right?" she asked shyly, while grabbing a book from her locker.<br>"Yeah, I am… but I prefer Bella. It's nice to meet you"  
>"Nice to meet you too Bella, I'm Angela Weber. So do you need any help finding your first class or anything?" she asked with a friendly smile.<br>"Yeah actually that would be great; I have English in room…" I scan the piece of paper one more time "… 216"  
>She giggled softly and smiled, "Well, I have English there too, are you ready?"<br>"Yeah thanks, let's go"

As we turned and headed down the hall, I couldn't help but noticed Mr Sexy from the parking lot walking past, with a tall blonde guy that he had been talking to early. He glanced slightly in my direction, and smiled before turning into a classroom across the hall. I sigh, at our small interaction, strangely upset that it was over so quick. Angela lets out a giggle, smiling next to me, "I see you've noticed Edward Cullen?"  
>"Huh?" I answered dumbly, ducking my head to hide my blush.<br>"Edward? The guy that just smiled at you, he's the star Quarter back of our football team, The Spartans. He seems to be taken by you." She laughed lightly, as we started down the corridor to class.  
>"I don't know about that, I haven't talked to him or anything. I just saw him across the parking lot."<br>"Well he definitely saw you back… if you know what I mean," she nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows. I had to laugh at that.  
>"I don't know, I mean I'm nothing special why would he be interested in me?"<br>All of a sudden, two cheerleaders that had been walking in front of us stopped and turned around abruptly. They wore their cheerleading uniforms, with their hair pulled up into a high ponytail on top of their heads and were wearing far too much make-up. The blonde one out of the two flipped her hair while eyeing me up and down.  
>"Ohhh… you must be Isabella Swan, the long lost daughter of the good old Chief of Police. Well now that I've seen you, I can't say I blame him for keeping you away." She said letting out an evil laugh, only to be joined by her brown haired friend with a similar cackle. "I couldn't help but hear you talking about Edward Cullen. I wouldn't bother if I were you, you're right; he would never be interested in you. Besides everybody around here knows he is mine! Okay?" she spits at me, as her friend next to her nods her head in agreement. I didn't know what to do, other than nod my head awkwardly, and with that she strutted off with a smirk on her face, her follower close behind her.<br>Angela sighs next to me as we carry on towards class, "Just ignore Lauren and Jessica! They believe they rule the school because they are 'cheerleaders', and of course by being 'cheerleaders' that means they must date a 'Jock'."  
>"Right…" I reply unsure of what I should say, because to be honest I was a little confused, and I have only been at school for half an hour.<br>At this point we had reached our class, and we were taking our seats, when Angela turns to me, "Listen, don't judge Edward too quickly from what you hear, okay? It's just that… yeah he's the hot junior star quarterback," she pauses to look at me with one raised eyebrow, "but there is more to him then all the rumours going around. And I can assure you they are all not true, for example Edward 'belonging' to Lauren. Totally not true! And all I can say is she _should_ be worried, because after what I witnessed between the two of you, I have never seen him look at any girl like that… ever!" She finished with a wink, just as our teacher walked in.

'Okay…. so now I am _really_ confused.'

Welcome to Forks High Bella!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Reviews?<strong>

**Thanks, xoxo**


End file.
